


Its in her eyes...

by LeoLyn17



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, POV Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoLyn17/pseuds/LeoLyn17
Summary: Just a Steve and Natasha One shot..it has no particular timeline..no real rhyme or reason beyond the fact they deserved to be a couple..and I love writing about them.Of course, it goes without saying I do not own these characters.Grateful to anyone and everyone who reads this and leaves a review. Constructive criticism appreciated. Many thanks.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Its in her eyes...

Honey you are the sea  
Upon which I float  
And I came here to talk  
I think you should know

That green eyes  
You're the one that I wanted to find  
And anyone who tried to deny you  
Must be out of their mind

Because I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter  
Since I met you  
And honey you should know  
That I could never go on without you

Steve is in love with this woman..she is his partner in every way that matters. He knows that when others see her..they register, on the surface of it a gorgeous red head with a shapely body.  
They are unlikely to notice more as she'd most probably have incapacitated them by then.

But Steve remembers seeing her eyes first. Everything else came after..but first..it was her eyes and the playful expression in them.

Her eyes..and the expressions in them...they flit and clear ..in microseconds..calm one second..angry the next...coy one moment..followed by sharp and serious, in the next..

They are in the opposite ends of the room..all part of a strategy discussion..and she turns and catches him watching her..rolls her eyes..amused by talk around them and turns back to Fury's presentation ..  
Nothing special about that..their communication through glances..glares..looks..half nods..sometimes little more than quirking of the brow seems to be an art form in itself.  
Every single exchange comes with its own special key..that only those closest to her know.  
And Steve knows he's among a chosen few who know her that well. After all, she is The Black Widow. Even those who know her well...cannot really claim to know all of her secrets.  
Steve can't help feeling humbled and awed that she has let him into her inner circle.

As the conversations and brainstorming roll on around him, Steve continues to muse.

In the heat of battle against the Chitauri..and Ultron..her eyes gleamed green like emeralds..as they reflected her intense determination to plow down their enemies...If she could've cut them down with her gaze alone, and spared the people of New York..she would have!!  
And then, in no time at all..with the defeat of their adversaries her expression shifts into something stronger and mellow at the same time...her eyes are like shamrock leaves..all while taking measure of what needs to be done post the victory..

When her face is tight with concentration..like when she's chasing a lead..hunting down possibilities..he knows the expressions all too well...coiled excitement...of slipping into a role to gain precious secrets and knowledge..being a spy..wearing danger like second skin...her years of training enabling her to be a chameleon...her eyes wear a sheen like a forest foliage rippling in a breeze...that seem to shift colours depending on the angle from which its seen..  
Then again, across the table, when she's being interrogated..her green eyes mirror her expression..a smiling blank wall..like a bottom less deep lake, giving nothing away.

Some expressions he feels are saved for him...like the angry gaze that sears him when they disagree on their mission strategies..in particular, if she decides to let herself be used as bait to lure their targets.. Her eyes when they meet his, are storm filled oceans, with screaming winds and froth..The tension in the room, solid like ice.  
And then when they arrive at a decision, her eyes shine like polished jade stones..where even the slightest shift in expression in them, just curve of her lips would be enough to raise the temperature of the room in an instant, enveloping him, with their warmth.  
Of course when it was just the two of them in their room at night..her eyes smoulder like the Aurora Borealis...her touch is like a siren call and soft lips show him how much he means to her..all without words..They don't need words anymore..A look and touch is all that's needed even in the dark.  
When her mood dips towards being sentimental (which is very rare) the greens of her eyes draw him in like cool dark cave pools...all clear on top but having hidden depths.

Then there was the time when they both realised that the long feared Winter Soldier was none other than Steve's friend Bucky..her face held hope while her hazel eyes tried unsuccessfully to hide the worry..like murky puddles after the rains.  
Not to mention, the thousand yard stare that he'd walked in on one night after he heard muffled screams coming from the room..He walks in to find her siting up in bed..panting..drawing long deep breaths, her pupils dilated..wide and green like mossy stones in rain forests...It had taken every last bit of his training to remain calm...murmur soothingly.. and coax life back into those beautiful eyes. Once she came to being herself, the broken expression in them had been there for all of a second before being replaced by the well known smirk of the Russian Super Spy. Steve knew he'd never be fooled by that look ever again..He'd seen her grief..the cracks she hid so well...held her while she put herself back together again..stubbornly refusing any help...It was a blade in his soul that she had to hide it at all..but it was her story to tell..when she saw fit, and to whom she deemed necessary. Till then, he was bound to keep her secret too.

Another memory crashes over him as he recalls their time at the Barton's residence..the softness in her face when the kids ran over to give their Aunty Nat hugs..her eyes were filled with love and wonder, of a kind he'd never seen her express before..It was like she radiated happiness..And in that moment her eyes were the colour of lush green meadows. Unlike the present, her eyes flashing fire, while she vociferously argues with Fury and Tony on why their ideas won't work for their current mission.  
She turns her laser beams on him, her expression clearly demanding that he get his head out of the clouds and support her reasoning.  
With an inward sigh Steve realises he will need to rouse himself and actually join the meeting, if nothing else but to ensure that Natasha doesn't cut them both to ribbons with just her blazing eyes.. 

Those beautiful eyes..that sometimes seemed to shoulder weight of the world...and at other times..brightened the room just by being in it.. Steve realised..for him, it came down to her eyes and the myriad expressions in them!

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are from the song "Green Eyes"by Coldplay..they made me think of writing this piece from Steve's point of view about Natasha's eyes.


End file.
